Pitch Pearl Drabbles
by DB-KT
Summary: I really don't know why I'm doing this, a DxS person writing FxP... Oh well, here's some little drabbles for you guys to read since I know I can't do a full-blown FxP story. Enjoy!


Ramen Noodles

Danny had just finished making his ramen noodles as he sat down at the dinner table. Steam rose, tickling his nostrils with the scent of chicken and herbs. Danny smiled as he grabbed his fork and dug into the mess of noodles. There was hardly any broth – which was the way that Danny liked it. He brought his fork back up, a bunch of noodles cascading down into the bowl. The fork moved closer to Danny's opened mouth, ready to be disappeared inside of the teen's digestive system…

Except; it really did disappear in front of his eyes with a large 'slurping' sound. Danny blinked in utter shock before he growled and slammed his fork back onto the table.

"Phantom!" he shouted out in anger. Not even a second later, the ghost appeared on the visible plane, his chuckles echoing.

"I couldn't help myself," Phantom explained, still chuckling a bit as he floated above the table. "Your face was priceless."

"And so would yours if my parents were here when they heard me shout your name," Danny retorted as he dug another fork-full of ramen noodles. A frown immediately settled on Phantom's face.

"You know, I was hoping that they wouldn't be so trigger-happy once they've learned that we were once one person."

"Yeah, but ever since the 'Incident', they just see you as a ghost," Danny replied as he brought his fork towards his mouth once more.

Phantom darted towards the fork, but Danny dodged him, shoving the food into his mouth while Phantom whined.

"Dude, you don't need to eat, so stop trying to eat my food," Danny said once he'd swallowed.

"I know," Phantom began, "but it tastes so good. And plus I do get some energy in return." He said, eyeing the fork that had plunged itself into the bowl. Danny noticed this and blocked Phantom's view of the bowl with his arms.

"You'll get more energy if you just stay in the Ghost Zone," Danny pointed out. Phantom rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna live in the Ghost Zone – where all of my enemies live!" Phantom exclaimed. "Can you imagine how happy Skulker would be if that were to happen? I can see his welcoming gift being a gun or something like-"

"Chill out Phantom," Danny said, interrupting him. "You have Clockwork and Frostbite. And don't forget about Cujo or Wulf." He said this as twirled his fork in the noodles.

"I know," Phantom said quietly, watching as Danny prepared his fork with the noodles. This time, the ghost made no movement as Danny brought the noodles out of the bowl and into his mouth. The teenage human glanced at the silent ghost, wondering to himself why Phantom wasn't trying to steal his food. Plus, Phantom had this mischievous smirk on the face – which worried the human even more. The human teen swallowed before he voiced his concern.

"You okay?" he asked. Phantom blinked out of his trance, his smirk disappearing as he looked back at his human counterpart.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phantom responded; a corner of his mouth twitched.

Danny frowned, but didn't say anything as he prepared another bite. He was just about to take his bite when the ghost slid onto the table on his back and caught the dangling noodles with his mouth and immediately slurping the noodles.

"Hey!" Danny yelped as he bit into the noodles on his fork and began to slurp them. Neither of them was paying attention to how short the noodles were becoming until they stopped…

On each other's lips.

"Mah!" Danny yelped with his mouthful of noodles as he flew backwards, unsteadying the chair so that he and the chair fell onto the floor with a huge 'whack'.

"Danny!" Phantom yelped as he shot towards where Danny had fallen. He didn't even realized how he was sitting up on the table instead of laying down when he had started eating the noodles. Phantom landed beside Danny. "Are you okay?"

The human groaned loudly before shooting his ghostly counterpart a glare. "Does it look like I'm okay?" he asked his mouth empty of the ramen noodles. Phantom frowned and he held out one of his gloved hands.

Danny grumbled a bit before he took Phantom's hand; and together, Danny got up on his feet. For a moment, all they did was stared at each other, their hands still clasped together. The warmth from the human smothered on the ghost's hand while the ghost's icy hands pierced the human's skin.

"Uh, thanks," Danny said as he pulled his hand away, the frigid coldness leaving his skin like a gust of fleeting leaves. Then Danny glared at the ghost. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't trying to steal my food."

Phantom blinked out of his thoughts and returned his attention back onto Danny. "True, but then again, if only you were paying attention-"

"Says the one who can't make his own food," Danny snapped.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "Fine, sorry. I'm sorry for stealing your food." Danny glared at the ghost before shaking his head.

"I swear, you're turning more and more mischievous," he muttered to himself as turned around to pick his chair up. Phantom heard him, but didn't respond to his human counterpart. His mind felt hazy, but he didn't really understand why. He watched the human placed the chair back unto its four legs when the ghost blurted out, "But I'm not sorry for that kiss."

Danny instantly froze, his mind replaying on that one moment when their lips met. He wanted to respond to the ghost, make him know that Danny didn't approve of it, but he just couldn't find his voice. Instead, a flustering blush crept onto his face.

Seconds ticked by before Danny could finally manage himself to turn around to look at his ghostly counterpart. But he found that the room was empty.

A sigh escaped his lips; whether from relief or disappointment – for what? – he didn't know. He brought his chair back towards the table when he noticed something.

"Phantom!" Danny roared angrily as he dashed from the table, devoid of any ramen noodles – thanks to a certain ghost.


End file.
